


Origin of Stress

by itbeajen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Dense Steven Stone, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Honestly, Steven was kind. Generous. Good-looking.And also the reason why you were stressing out. You knew he loved rocks, but you didn’t think he’d start to get their density traits too.





	Origin of Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Pokemon is the property of Nintendo.

“They’ve been in there since he got here,” Sidney grumbled. Phoebe sighed and mumbled, “We all know why.”

“It’s not as though [Name] isn’t doing a good job, I think he’s just worried cause she’s still new to this,” Drake commented. Phoebe rolled her eyes and answered, “At least [Name] doesn’t wander around the continent for months without telling us.”

The remaining members of the Elite Four shook their heads simultaneously and sighed. Drake leaned back and glanced at your door and mumbled, “At times I feel young Steven hasn’t quite grown up.”

“I agree,” Glacia finally speaks up. She glances at the others and shook her head slightly. A rueful smile is on her lips and she mumbled, “At times I feel he’s quite hopeless.”

“I’m not sure if it’s hopeless or clueless,” Phoebe grumbled. Sidney shrugged and muttered, “Our boy, Steven… even his old man knows about how obvious his crush is and the boy is still clueless.”

“I’m sure they’ll figure it out at some point,” Glacia answered. Sidney shook his head and pointed his finger at your closed door, “Do you really think so? Do you really? This is our boy, Steven.”

“I’m hoping, Sidney.”

***

“Mmm, I still think Victory Road needs more healing centers set up, or at least volunteers to help those who get lost inside. That cave is absolutely ridiculous,” you sighed. Steven frowned as you pointed out the possible locations and he shook his head, “It’s a challenge to those attempting the Elite Four. Hmm... And as kind as it would be, escape ropes always exist, and you know our patrol system always helps out those who’ve been there for more than they should be.”

You groaned and slumped into the office chair. There was a slight pout on your lips and Steven chuckled, “Should we take a break?”

“ **Please**. We’ve been here _all_ morning, Steven.”

“Then let’s go out for some fresh air, I’m sure we can go back to figuring out the Victory Road problem later,” he reassured you. Your pout doesn’t go away, but he offers his hand to you, and you gratefully take it as he pulls you out of the chair and towards the door. As he opens the door for you and you take a step out, Sidney’s immediately by Steven’s side, slinging an arm over his shoulder as they chat about a practice match. You shook your head fondly before catching the two ladies gaze and you gave them a rueful smile and they simultaneously sighed. Steven glanced over and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Are you guys _still_ talking about Victory Road?” Phoebe asked. Both of you nod, and you winced when you see Phoebe narrow her eyes at Steven. “Don’t you think you two need a break? At least take [Name] out for lunch if you’re going to take up so much of her time when she’s supposed to be having a day off for once!”

Steven grimaced slightly and laughed, “I was planning to later, but I figured some fresh air and a quick Pokemon battle would freshen us up.”

Drake almost face palmed and Sidney clearly choked. Phoebe sighed before rolling her eyes one more time and giving you a hug. Glacia walked over and gently patted your cheeks before smoothing out your hair. The reassuring smile on her face made you feel slightly better, but it doesn’t change the fact that the former champion was still as dense as rock.

As you walked out of the room with Steven exclaiming how happy he was to be able to test his skills against you, the remaining four members of the Elite Four sighed before shaking their heads simultaneously.

Why, oh why, is Steven so blind?

***

Your Flygon, Mint, was clearly exhausted, and you were too. It was hard keeping up with a fast-paced battle especially when your Pokemon were much faster than you were. You had your goggles on to shield you from the sandstorm that Mint had kicked up in its last ditch effort to distract Steven’s Metagross.

You pulled your scarf just a bit tighter and you were thankful for Devon Corps’ technology. By now you’d be buffeted by the amount of sand. Mint glanced back at you momentarily and immediately you shouted, “U-Turn!”

Mint dived towards the Steel type, thrashing its sight of vision with a splash of sand before returning to your side with a burst of red light. Immediately you threw out your last Pokemon that was at full health, and called out, “I’m relying on you to end this, Tart!”

Your Tyranitar appeared with a tremendous roar, and before Steven could react with a proper counter to the storm of sand that buffeted him and blinded the Iron Leg pokemon’s vision, you shouted, “Hit it with an earthquake, girl!”

You crouched close to the ground as tremors shook the entire stadium. Metagross flinched and you shouted, “Keep it occupied with a Flamethrower while closing in!”

Tart nodded, her jaw opening wide as bursts of flames ignited the air around Steven’s Metagross. It cried out in pain, and you grimaced slightly and muttered, “I’ll put you out of your misery.”

“Metagross, mega-evolve!”

Your eyes widened and you countered, “Punch it with a Fire Punch, Tart!”

As soon as the light dissipated, Metagross was welcomed with a Fire Punch straight to the X on its face. It cried out in pain and you cheered internally and commanded, “You’re close enough to deal enough damage to finish it off, hit it with another Fire Punch!”

“Fall back, Metagross!”

“Switch it up, girl! Use Dark Pulse!”

Metagross barely retreated far away that Tyranitar’s claws couldn’t reach, but the sudden aura of darkness and negativity that slammed against the Metagross added to its retreating momentum and sent it flying against the stadium.

The Metagross fell to the ground, and upon making out its blurred silhouette on the ground, you shouted, “Finish it off with an earthquake!”

Tart complied, and immediately the ground shook with an intensity that threatened to collapse the stadium and all of you with it. You stumbled and fell backwards, causing you to wince slightly. But when you finally got up and looked around, you were glad to see that Steven was already tending to his wounded Metagross and your Tart was slowly making her way back to you.

You pulled your goggles and scarf off as you approached your Tyranitar to give it a hug, or at least, as much of a hug that’s possible. You grinned widely and patted her arm fondly.

“You were absolutely amazing out there, girl,” you praised. Your hand reached into your bag and offered her one of her favorite pokepuffs and she immediately lowered her head to take it from your hands. She wolfed it down in one bite before gently nuzzling your cheek with her head and you laughed, “I love you too, Tart. Thanks for your hard work!”

She cried her name before glancing over at Metagross and you asked, “Worried for your friend?”

She nodded and you chuckled, “Let’s go check on them then.”

Tart casually picked you up and the two of you made it to the other side of the stadium where Steven was reassuring his Metagross that everything would be fine. You hopped off Tart and asked, “How’s Metagross faring?”

“Burnt out and absolutely exhausted, but I think it had a good time, right?” Steven reported. He directed the last part to his Pokemon and it weakly gave a reassuring cry before turning its gaze to Tart. An exchange of conversation is heard between the two of them and though you and Steven are clearly perplexed and confused as to what they were talking about, you can kind of guess judging from the sighs of exasperation and frustration Metagross had as it pointed at Steven and then at you.

A sigh escapes your lips at the mere implications the two Pokemon were insinuating, after all, you’re very much aware about how much you like the former Pokemon Champ, you just wish he wasn’t so blind to it. Steven glanced over and asked, “Is everything okay, [Name]?”

The genuine concern in his voice makes you feel just a bit guilty that you were thinking badly of him and his lack of romantic awareness, but you shook your head and answered, “It’s nothing.”

He hummed and shook his head, “It’s not nothing if you’re pouting like that.”

Your eyes widened and his smile is so gentle, so kind, it’s no wonder you ended up falling for this dork. He walked over and bent over slightly so he could look you in the eye. His gaze searched your features and you felt the heat creep onto your ears and you muttered, “Really, I’m fine.”

He frowned slightly but sighed, “If you say so. But please don’t ever hesitate to ask me for help if you ever need it, okay?”

“Okay.”

A small smile tugs at the corners of your lips and he returned it with one of his own. As he turned to check on his Metagross, he softly called back, “You’re much prettier with a smile on your face, [Name].”

You felt yourself freeze and you refrain yourself from letting out a small whine. _Damn it, Steven_.

***

You didn’t think Steven would come back so soon. After all, last time he left you he told you he’d be back in a month or so since he was going to go to Sinnoh for an excavation. But when your collapse during a conference made headlines, Steven was knocking at your door as soon as he possibly could. If you had asked Steven his thought process at that time, he would have answered that he was genuinely concerned that you were overworking yourself.

“Shouldn’t you be resting, [Name]?”

“I’m _fine_ , Steven.”

He doesn’t believe you though. It’s obvious from the way he looks at you that he wants you to be in bed, or at least relaxing with your Pokemon. He didn’t want you cooped up inside the office for too long, after all, even he knew how boring and tedious going through paperwork and funding and budgeting was for the Pokemon League.

“You should take a break,” he said as he literally pulls you away from your desk. He drags the chair away from the desk and you nearly drop the pen in your hand from the shock. You tilt your head backwards and before you could argue, the brilliant smile on his face causes all your arguments to die at the tip of your tongue.

“I’ll make you some tea, so just take a break.”

He steers you towards the couch and makes you sit before leaving the room. You sat there, still somewhat confused, before turning to your Sylveon who sat there witnessing the entire thing and you asked, “Does this make _any_ sense to you, girl?”

“Syl, Sylveon!” she cooed in response. She padded her way over before jumping onto your lap and nuzzling her nose against yours. A small laugh escapes your lips and you mumbled, “Well, I guess this is fine.”

“Syl?”

You absentmindedly pet her, smoothing her fur and massaging her lightly. The pink pokemon purred contently before curling up into a ball on your lap. You smiled, but inside you felt a slight drop of emptiness.

You thought you were pretty obvious about your crush in Steven. He’s good looking, he’s helpful, kind, generous, and an absolute stud. He was honestly a phone call away if you ever needed help, and he was always willing to train with you if you ever needed a partner. He knew what to say to calm you down, and he always seemed to appear at the right moments whenever you were in trouble.

How could you _not_ fall for him?

You slumped into the couch, and your Sylveon gets up to sit on your stomach and you whined, “Why is he so _frustratingly dense_?”

Your companion tilted her head in slight confusion, and when you glanced at the door, it seemed to click for her. She mewed a weak response, seemingly an ‘I don’t know’ before nuzzling your cheek in reassurance. You hugged her lightly and mumbled, “At least you guys know how much I love you, right?”

You felt the ribbons of your Sylveon wrap around your arms lightly and as soon as it understood your emotions fully, it snuggled and cuddled up against you as though reassuring you that everything will be okay.

“Thanks, girl,” you laughed as its ribbons tickled you lightly. You let out one last sigh and mumbled, “I wish it didn’t stress me out so much.”

“So you are stressed,” Steven called out from the doorway. You’ve never sat up that straight so quickly. You winced at the abrupt movement and you mumbled, “Ah, yeah, just a bit.”

He frowned and asked, “ _Just_ a bit?”

Before you could confirm, he set down the tea on the table in front of you. He sat down beside you as he poured some out and he continued, “It must be more than ‘just a bit’ if you ended up collapsing during a conference.”

“ _That_ was because I just finished a Pokemon match and had no time post match to get rest before the conference,” you corrected, and then added under your breath, “And I didn’t sleep properly the night before.”

“[Name].”

You flinched at the slightly reprimanding tone and he immediately softened his tone, “You can rely on me if you ever need help. I don’t want you to get too stressed out.”

His hand on your shoulder was warm, and you wanted nothing more than to lean against him. His fingers gently kneads at your muscles and he asked, “Is there any way I can help?”

You bit your lower lip as you glanced down to your lap. Sylveon encouragingly nuzzled your cheek before leaping away to the other room and you sighed, “I’m not stressed out about the Elite Four.”

“Hmm? Then what is it?”

“It’s you,” you admitted in a weak voice. You couldn’t look him in the eye, but you felt his fingers tense and you quickly added, “Steven, you’re so kind. So kind that it makes me feel like I’m more than just a friend. You’re always there when I need help and you always drop everything you’re doing whenever you hear I’m in trouble. With just a simple message or a phone call, you’d rush to my side and, and-” you were finally looking at him, and he can see the desperation in your eyes, let alone hear it in your voice. He could hear the vulnerability and he can see the adorable flush on your cheeks as you tried to admit everything. Your hands were clenched into fists as you tightly gripped the hem of your shirt and you mumbled, “It doesn’t help that you’re so stupidly handsome too.”

You’re no longer looking at him, but Steven can’t help but feel the heat rush to his face, tinge his ears and bloom on his cheeks. He wants you to look at him, or rather, he wants to see you. He can’t help but find it endearing how cute you are as you glance away at him, yet every now and then your eyes nervously look back up to him to gauge his reaction. But he’s honestly so flustered, so amazed at how easily you were able to put everything into words - words that he’s been vehemently denying because he just didn’t feel like he was forcing you into something you didn’t want.

But Arceus, he’s not too sure if he can control himself. His hand on your shoulder gently reaches out to cup your cheek and lift your gaze to meet his. He gives you a bashful smile, and you find your breath hitching ever so lightly and he softly whispered, “I’m sorry for being the cause of your stress.”

“Steven-”

“Shh,” he gently placed a finger on your lip while his thumb softly caressed your cheek. It was soft, much softer than you expected considering the amount of time he spent in caves and mountains. You leaned into his warmth and he smiled, “I had never intended to stress you because of my actions. But trust me when I say that I did all of those because I truly care and love you.”

Your eyes widened and he sheepishly chuckled, “But I was far too afraid of losing you. I had believed that you would rather remain friends then push this any further, but I’m glad that’s not the case.”

 _Wait_. You gently removed his finger from your lips, only to take his hand in yours. You played with his fingers and softly asked, “Are you saying this entire time-”

“Yes,” there were hints of amusement in his voice and he chuckled, “I apologize for keeping you waiting, [Name].”

“You-” you paused and whined, “You’re not fair.”

“No?”

You nodded and ducked your head, but it was futile as he simply cupped your cheeks with both hands and squished them ever so lightly. You pout, but the smile on his face is so contagious, you can’t help but mirror it. His smile widened upon seeing the smile on your face and he softly whispered, “Will you let me make it up to you?”

“Make what up to me?” you asked. You still managed to ever so slightly tilt your head in confusion and he smiled, “All the time I spent causing you trouble, let me make it up to you.”

Your eyes widened, and if you thought the blush on your cheek couldn’t get any redder, it did. You glanced away and you mumbled, “I-I mean, if you don’t mind.”

“Then let’s go.”

“Go where?”

His fingers intertwined with yours as he pulls you up and he smiled, “For a break.”

“Steven, if this is another pokemon match, I swear to Arceus-”

“It’s a date,” he answered with ease as he grabbed your purse from behind your door. He opens it for you, bowing lightly and smiled, “After you, my dear [Name].”

You hesitated slightly and as he glances up with a smile, you tug on his hand pulling him towards you.

“Let’s go together, Steven.”

His eyes widened at the brightness of your voice and he follows after you with a bright smile.

***

Your felt Steven’s grip around your waist tighten ever so slightly as he pulled you against his chest. You leaned into his warmth and he whispered against your ear, “I’m kind of like osmium aren’t I?”

“Like what?”

“You know, the densest naturally occurring element in the world? They’re often found in-”

“Steven, **please**.”

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot promise you that this will be the last fic involving osmium, but I’ll try my best to stop reusing this stupid joke now. //flops


End file.
